The Pillar
by Rory-Dasiny
1. The Pillar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
The Pillar By: AVHS Fandom: HP/ Magic Knight Rayearth Crossover Disclaimer: All the original characters of the BTVS belong to those who made them  
(Twentieth Century FOX, Warner Brothers, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui  
Sanddollar, David Greenwalt Productions.). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
No infringement intended.  
  
Spoiler: Nothing has gone bad . I think . Warning: "It contains violence, character death, m/m and f/f relationships, very mild  
language, and something unexpected.  
  
Summary: What if Ron isn't what he seems to be? Is he hiding something? Will his  
secret endanger them all? Can Harry awake his hidden power and save his  
beloved, his world? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------  
Chapter 1 . A vision .  
-------------------------------  
  
"I'm worried about Ron, his lack of energy, his headaches. He keeps insisting that he's all right."  
  
"I don't know, Harry, how and why, but ever since that field trip a few months ago, I don't know, I've had this strange feeling that Ron has changed somehow..."  
  
Harry's eyes were sad and full of fear for his best friend ... After he had explained to Hermione about what was going with Ron; he could clearly see the over protectiveness from deep within Hermione's eyes. After she had marched off to probably find Ron and to maybe take him to Madam Pompfrey, Harry himself had to admit he shared the same feeling with Hermione, the over protectiveness from knowing that his best friend was getting sick. Ron ...  
  
He shook his head, hoping to get rid of this strange feeling, which had consumed his mind and heart. He didn't understand why...but he knew that the magic if the heart worked in strange ways. He shook his head, trying to shake these strange emotions off as quickly as possible. He had to gather energy; soon the attacks on Hogwarts would start.  
  
Among the Hogwarts students was the red haired and blue eyed Ron. He slumped down on his chair, both his elbows on the table and his head at the time being supported by his hands. He felt his stomach give a loud roar, but he didn't care, his nagging headache was back. This time it was worse than ever before.  
  
He tried relaxing his thoughts; maybe if he didn't think about it, it would go away. But he couldn't. He had tried to hide it previously, but as his brother pointed out to him that morning, he wasn't fooling anybody. He worried that Hermione and Harry also noticed.  
  
Harry would always find the darkness, no matter how small or how well he hid it from himself. Harry knew his red head friend, heart and soul, more intimately than any lover. Sometimes it seem that Ron depended on him for it, for his strength and his heart.  
  
"I promise that I will start making decisions. Maybe Ron will not accept those decisions, but I have to make them for his own good. I had decided that I'm going to protect Ron no matter what. I had decided that Ron was safer in Hogwarts when I was out hunting Death Eater's. Most important of all I finally decided that it was all right to love him," Harry thought as he began to look for his friend.  
  
-------------- 1 month ago . Ron's POV --------------  
  
I was tired; I was tired of supporting the magical community. I was tired of being the Pillar. Unfortunately, the responsibility as well as the mantle of the Pillar wasn't my choice. Besides, it was getting hard to root out the darkness in my heart that was the reflection of the magical animals pain and I prayed for their pain to go away. It was a task to which I worked every hour of every day, until a few days ago I would have kept it as a secret, but my friends were starting to suspect something.  
  
Besides, I was also coming down with something. I think I have a stomach virus or something because for the last few weeks I have been throwing up. The stress is worst than ever before. What's wrong with me? Things have really gotten to me, more than usual, I've actually cried once or twice. And I think I'm gaining weight.  
  
I couldn't marry anyone because nobody was interested in marrying the Pillar. Everyone thought of themselves as not worthy enough to become the Pillar's mate. I felt like my heart would break every time I thought about my soulmate being somewhere out there and then darkness would appear. What shape it took would vary, sometimes a monster, a storm, a disease, I always have to find it and pray for the darkness to leave .  
  
But . will it ever leave me alone.  
  
-------------- Regular POV --------------  
  
The night was unusually darker than the other night's. The air was felt breezy and crisp as it played with a red head's hair. At first, the air seemed to calm his depressing mood, but unfortunately, his air of calmness and numbness had not lasted enough. He had left the safety of his school and the over protectiveness of his friends, he was very aware that it was too late and that it could be dangerous to be walking alone outside at night. He sighed discouragedly, as he sluggishly walked down the street. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket.  
  
At the moment it seemed that he did not cared at all; he just wanted to find somewhere he could get wasted. Therefore, without thinking about the consequences of his actions, he entered the first bar that he saw through his tear filled eyes and fogged mind. "Oh yeah, he was going to get so wasted," the red head had thought to himself while he entered the bar.  
  
When he had first entered the strange place, he was afraid that somebody might recognize him. Fortunately there weren't to many people, he decided to walk to the bar. Since the moment that he had sat in front of the bar he had began to drink and try to forget all of the events that had lead him to that hellhole. The bar did not look like a hellhole, like he noticed enough to care, but for the weary eyed stranger everything seemed to be one.  
  
The bartender that had serve the red haired beauty could not help but think about the stranger's soul hurt filled blue eyes that she was seeing on her bar. Her red haired beauty was drinking profoundly and seemed that he wanted to desperately forget something. She could not help herself from watching him and because he was making things worst by drinking his troubles away or at least trying to. She could not help herself from looking that what he was wearing on his face only made him look better, almost angelic like sort of way. To her he seemed just like an enigma, an enigma that she wanted to know and discover its unknown secrets.  
  
Through the dim light of the bar, she could see that the unfamiliar person had a piercing on his mouth. His smooth, milky skin only made his blue eyes seemed to stand out more and so make him better looking than what he already was. She just wanted to make the stranger's hurt go away but she could not because it seemed that he did not wanted any help except to drink himself stupid. She had tried to communicate earlier with him but he did not wanted to talk to anybody apparently and only ordered drinks from her. As she was serving somebody else, she could not help but think on what was going on in the red haired man's head.  
  
The red haired beauty found that he was alone in his misery trip, so what the heck, he continued to drink. While he was with his group that was the first time, he had felt as miserable and as alone as before he Harry. His heart and soul were occupied by a black void. He had truly never felt so alone or so empty. It seemed that he was running on empty. This was the first time that he had been without his friends overprotective company. He did not have his friends near by in case he needed them. Company that he had thoughtlessly and foolishly had left behind. To him life just didn't mean as much, but the gazes of pity that he had gotten from his friends, in his mind he just saw pity, instead of looking beyond that and truly see that they were concerned.  
  
It seemed that that was one of his lowest times to brood about his life and he did not liked how some parts of his life had gone. The hurting, the suffering, and sitting in some unknown bar, getting wasted, he was recently sprawled over some unknown counter had made things worst, his head was cast down and his eyes were closed, his left hand was currently drawing circles around the glasses perimeter as he thought more and more about past events and about his probable future. A future that he already knew with some advanced time was going to be short.  
  
At first, he had not predicted to end up again in a place like that. Of all places, he could not think of a better one to be than in a bar. At first, he had considered to jump from astronomy tower and die quickly. Or to do a killing curse on himself, or to cut his wrist, so he could die in a pool of his own blood, or he could drink tequila with his prescribed medicine and liberate him from his pain, grief and suffering from his past demons that had built up in his shattered soul.  
  
The only thing that made him change his mind was when he saw the picture of his friends. However, at the same time it ripped him apart to think about how his friends viewed him. His friends viewed him as someone to be protected, someone weak. Even thought he could feel his friends' love he could not help but to feel that his hands were still stained with the blood of an innocent, an innocent that he had mistaken for one of them. He began to think about what the Scooby gang might be doing and wanted to start crying again, about how much he had hurt them. He thought that they hated him by what he had done to them and for leaving them the way that he did. In short, he just wanted to punish himself for his past mistakes. "Well, at least I'm not suicidal. anymore," He grimly thought to himself.  
  
Later he began to think about his present friends, and thought about the note that he had left them. Then he had realized how selfish he had acted by leaving the school without telling any of his friends where he had gone. He could only imagine how worried they would be when they found his note. "I can't believe that I am so selfish, maybe that is why nobody loves me," he bitterly wondered to himself, as he sucked greedily on the bottle of Jack Daniel's that he had finally bought.  
  
He had remembered what his life had been before he had met Xander and his friend's before . before he had met them, he had been living in a dingy motel room. In that dingy hotel, room's window he would always watch Los Angeles nightlife. He could clearly see that the motel's neighborhood was much run down and there were many homeless people that would not be missed, that were nobody's and deep down in the red head's soul he had intended to be one more. He closed his eyes as he had begun to struggle with his resurging memories but to no avail they came.  
  
He had betrayed his only friends from America in the end of an upcoming battle to save the city. He knew that by closing his eyes that it was in a vein attempt to not remember such events. He had thought that he could not possible feel any worst but as always his guilt and sorrow that came into his memories had proved him wrong.  
  
-------------- Ron's POV FLASHBACK  
  
--------------  
  
It had been a week since I had woken up from my coma and left Sunnydale to go to live in LA. First, I had knocked somebody out and stole the clothing that that person was wearing. Instead of leaving that person naked, I just dressed the person in the hospital's gown and left the person in the hospital bed in which I had been sleeping on. While I had stolen the poor person's clothes, I also stole the person's wallet and bought a ticket as far as the money that I had stolen would take me.  
  
Unfortunately, it had not taken me too far and had left me in LA. I was not having any luck in finding some kind of Job because by now I was already tired of kicking the crap out of demons but the stealing was good. I had been wondering on the streets of LA, I felt too tired, dirty and hungry to fight anything and for awhile I had been broke and on my own. At first I had bought a bus ticket thanks to someone I had stole from but other wise I did not had any money or a stable job, so I would had to stay in seedy motel rooms thanks to the little money that I owned. I was still thinking and repeating to myself that in leaving Sunnydale, or Sunnyhell as my old friends used to call it, and all of the friends that I had backstabbed had been a good idea at the time.  
  
I was once again, in my old apartment the one that the mayor had gotten for me. I was facing Xander, the first vampire slayer that had been called. I had remembered the heated battle between Xander and myself. I was shocked when Xander as he slides the knife into the side of my stomach. My own incredulous shock by what Xander did, just before I jump of the building. Later I wake up in a strange hospital, get up and walk away. At first when I had been in LA, I could not get a job because I was still underage and the only thing that I managed to do was to beat some demons and other ugly things that go bump in the night that I found and then steal from them. If said demons had been vamps then I would beat them up, steal from them, and dust them.  
  
By now I was in a dark alleyway, I had been following a vampire who had been in full game face just before the vamp had took off just a few blocks away from where I was. As I got close to the wandering vampire, I carefully pull out a stake I had always carried and began to walk menacingly towards the vamp. At first, the vamp had looked confused and then he had laugh because maybe he had thought that the human that had been following him was just a normal weakling human.  
  
"What do you want? I know that you had been following me for a while. Do you want to die little boy," The vamp had asked me, once I had stopped in front of the vamp. I could clearly see the yellow eyes of the vampire thanks to the streetlight and he noticed that we were alone in an empty back alley and because of this I wickedly smiled at the soon to be pile of dust.  
  
"Hmmm, nothing much. I am not a weak little boy. Just because you are soon going to be a pile of dust, I will tell you what I want. I just want to kick the living crap out of you, steal your money, dust you on the spot and you know what. I'm just getting started," I had immediately ran toward the vamp, stake held low and ready at my side. I gave a powerful punch to the vamp's face that knocked the startled vampire into the street.  
  
Before the demon could react, I had sit on top of the vampire to straddle the vampire and kept punching the poor defend less vampire on the chest until the poor vamp had almost passed out just from the sheer force of my brutality. I then looked for money and after finding a wad of cash, I then plunged the stake into the vamp's chest, dusting the vampire instantly.  
  
By then, I had found myself panting heavily by the fight. I was so full of adrenaline that I did not noticed that a figure had walked behind me, until a large hand had grabbed me by the neck and hauled me to my feet and had kept me a few centimeters off the ground. I had been surprise because I had not noticed the strange looking demon and by now was holding me by the neck. I was staring dazedly and confused at the huge, beefy looking demon that was holding onto me, not even really reacting much to the beefy demon that had scales for skin. It looks like this is it; I am going to be killed by this weird creature just like every slayer does.  
  
-------- T B C --------  
  
Hi, this is AVHS. I'm not home right now, so please leave your Name, Message, and E-mail after the beep and then I will get back to you... 


	2. The Pillar 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
The Pillar By: AVHS Fandom: HP/ Magic Knight Rayearth Crossover Disclaimer: All the original characters of the BTVS belong to those who made them  
(Twentieth Century FOX, Warner Brothers, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui  
Sanddollar, David Greenwalt Productions.). HP belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
No infringement intended.  
  
Spoiler: Nothing has gone bad . I think . Warning: "It contains violence, character death, m/m and f/f relationships, very mild  
language, and something unexpected.  
  
Summary: What if Ron isn't what he seems to be? Is he hiding something? Will his  
secret endanger them all? Can Harry awake his hidden power and save his  
beloved, his world? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------------------  
Chapter 2 . Healing . ------------------------------ It looks like this is it; I am going to be killed by this weird creature just like every slayer does . * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Regular POV * * * * * * * * * * "What the hell did you just do?" the strange looking demon demanded. Actually, the demon looked a little angry and a little concerned. He had thought that the new demon looked angry because maybe he had dusted a friend or something but he did not knew why the demon looked concerned. To the young one, all demons were monsters that did not deserved to live and at the same time get a little money from them as well.  
  
The strange demon was looking at the teenager with some concern because when he had seen the teenager dust the vampire with such ace and with such strength that he already knew that he was holding a vampire slayer. The demon knew how all vampire slayers always died young, and he was saddened because of this fact and had decided to keep this slayer safe and alive until the slayer had lived a long life and he wanted to make sure of that. The stranger saw how glazy and empty the slayer's eyes looked and decided to try and return that shine in this slayer's eyes and to protect the slayer through the following years of the slayer's life.  
  
The young slayer had been taken by surprise but amazingly the demon was not hurting him and it seemed that the demon was looking increasingly concerned about him. "Mmmm, let me see, maybe you had smoked too much shit and hallucinated the whole fucking deal," he sarcastically answered, and he saw that the weird looking demon did not believe a word that he had said.  
  
The demon shook his head in disbelief by what the teenager had said to him. "Let's go," The demon did not give him much of a choice as it hauled the struggling teen along to a building nearby. The demon had dragged the teenager inside of a dingy looking bar, and then the demon propelled the teenager to sit onto a chair. The teen had already known that it was a bar when he began to look at his surroundings. "Look, just stay here for a few moments until I figure out what to do with you, ok kid," the demon had finally to the weary looking teenager. The demon had left him until he nodded to the demon as accepting what it had said to him.  
  
The demon that had picked the teen off the street had asked the bartender for a drink. Then he saw as the bartender looked in an old looking book. "Haha, it's probably the little helper thing. He should had study more," the teen was watching with some sort of amusement as the two strange looking demons began to bicker. He was getting bored as he waited for the first demon to make up his mind about what to do with him. Therefore, he stood up and wandered around behind the bar and look through the disorganized collection of alcohol bottles as he picked some. He managed to find a mini-fridge that had a freezer, and liberated some ice cubes and mixed them with the other alcoholic beverages. He then swirled the mixture around for a moment, then poured it into a glass. Then he shoved it gently, and watched it slide down the bar to end up in front of the demon that had dragged him into the bar. The demon that had picked him off the streets looked at him wearily and drank the beverage that he had prepared and nodded approvingly at him. Then the demon gave him a job, a place to live.  
  
He had considered the offer to work as a singer and as a bartender for a few seconds. "What the heck, what do I have to lose?" He had thought to himself. "It's a deal and my name is Ron," He finally said and shook the big demons hand. This proposition to Ron had sounded promising at the time, but the deal had worked out better that what he had ever expected.  
  
The demon got a popular singer and sometimes-popular bartender, and Ron got a job, a place to live, and opportunity to learn more about demons by the demons themselves. The best way that a slayer has a better chance to fight better is to learn to fight by the demons that worked for his new boss, that was what Ron had discovered, and the other thing that he had discovered was that the demon treated him like a son and better that his own parents. Before Ron had found his new boss and father figure, he was just a regular Slayer, but now it looked like he had become a super slayer in his own right. The last thing that Ron had expected was to join a band and become famous.  
  
Ron still kept going to Hogwarts, but at the same time he returned to the muggle world when he was out of Hogwarts. The only reason that his parents hadn't said anything about his disappearance was because of his friend. His friend was a card captor, his name, Chester B. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"For my friends I have to be stronger than this," He thought to himself, as he drowned on Jack Daniel's. He was already feeling the blessed effects of his drunkenness. "Maybe if I have more, I'll forget everything," he thought as he waves the empty glass for the bartender to see.  
  
"The kind hearted bartender," He thinks to himself. "Such a good- looking female working in a place like this," He was thinking to himself. He was thinking about the beauty of the bartender. She had long midnight hair that seemed to be reaching her butt. She had white kind of yellowish kind of color of skin. But the thing that called his attention the most was her hurt filled dark eyes, eyes that shone with such closed unfulfilled passion that seemed to be over spilling in her.  
  
Then after many thoughts about his forlorn existence, his pain, his suffering, his heartache, and the ethereal beauty of the bartender, he closes his left hand around the small glass and it shattered under his inhuman strength of his grasp. He continued to clench his fist, oblivious to the pieces of broken glass that were sinking in to his pale creamy flesh, and in turn, it drew a stream of blood from his clenched hand. This action scared the kind hearted bartender whom immediately attended to his wound. She was desperately trying to clean and bandage the wound on his hand. He looked up to see her and she gave him a charming smile. After that was over, he gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
At first, it seemed that the kind-hearted bartender was about to ask him something but he quickly interrupted her by asking for another drink. He drank in order to forget the hurting that dwelled in his heart for now; he just wanted to drown in the alcohol. For a moment, he had felt ordinary, which had been leading an ordinary life with inconsequential concerns and uncertainties, but he knew that his burdens were not his ordinary, everyday stuff. He had a job to do if no one stopped them, then unfortunately the world would suffer from the evils of the night.  
  
Then in his drunken stupor, he saw him, as he began looking around the smoky, dimly lit room. He could not stop his hearth from racing every time that he saw him. "I wonder who the fuck, that short fucker is looking for," he thought as he kept drowning in his sorrows and never stopped to think that shorty was looking for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few hours before.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was wondering where Ron had run off. It had been an hour since he had seen his red haired beautiful friend. At first, Harry had expected to find his missing friend in their room but unfortunately; he did not found him there. The bedroom was empty and the bed was made as if no one had slept there.  
  
Harry immediately forgot that he was even tired and walked to Ron's night table where he could see a piece of paper that was being illuminated by the night lamp. Harry immediately read the paper, he noticed that Ron's writing had been done hastily and it seemed that he had written his message with a nervous hand.  
  
Harry could also see that Ron did not even kept his letters on the lines and many of the sentences where nothing more than scribbles. Harry got very worried, as he felt his heart racing wildly, a knot in his throat and his hands began to sweat.  
  
"Guys you have always been there for me just like you always had. I just want to thank you, "Thank you" for everything that you have done for me since I had met you. I know that if I need your help I know that I just have to ask, but this time I just need sometime alone, you know by myself, "Myself." Right now as you are reading this, I am just feeling very confused and I don't know what to do about it, and there is also the fact that all of you are such wonderful friends that I don't want to be a failure in your eyes. I just need to think things through. Besides, I'm only Ron and you're . well you. Look, I just want to be alone and think about shit. Ok. bye."  
  
Harry was so shocked that he didn't even noticed when he had put the paper back on the night table. Harry was stunned, he quickly forced himself to not cry, but he was emotionally distress by what Ron had written. At first, Harry only laid down where he had seen Ron sleeping and smelled Ron's remaining scent that was impregnated on the bed, and slowly the imagine of his friend Ron sleeping on it. Harry had made his decision, sat up, and decided to look for his missing friend.  
  
"I can't allow you to do this thing to yourself Ron because I love you just too fucking much to even imagine my sorry existence not being without you," Harry thought to himself his true and deep feelings that he had for his friend as he finally walked out of their shared bedroom and tell the rest of his friends the news. Soon Harry was looking for the rest of his friend's. As he looked, he began to remember when he had first meet his friend.  
  
* * * * * Regular POV * * * * *  
  
After a while of looking alone for Ron, Harry had already gathered the rest of the group to try to find Ron. It seemed that Ron and Seamus were not having a good restful evening like they should, but instead they were worried sick about their friend Ron. The present situation did nothing to ace his growing worry. Then some of the other houses decided to help Gryffindor find their missing red head Ron. They would have still been searching in Hogwarts when a Ravenclaw told Harry that he had seen Ron walk out of Hogwarts, that is when Harry decided to look for Ron in groups of two. Everyone had a partner to look for Ron, but strangely enough, Harry found that he was alone.  
  
Harry looked frantic with worry but only Seamus, Lee, Remus, and Draco did not seem to notice but Hermione. While Harry, was explaining his plan to the rest and his own house, a Gryffindor was thinking on a certain concerned looking friend? She had always known that her friend felt something for the missing Red head. Hell, said friend had confided in her about his feelings about said red head. "God, if you are hearing me, please let my friend find Ron before the other's do, so he could have a chance with said red head," The Gryffindor prayed.  
  
Harry had fought down a surge of jealously when he had noticed how concerned the blond Slyterin Draco had looked when he had heard that Ron was missing. Harry kept thinking that what he was feeling was unreasonable and that Ron was not sleeping with Draco, which maybe no matter how friendly Draco and Ron acted towards each other, that nothing was really happening. Harry kept thinking that what he was thinking was foolish and that Ron would never sleep with Draco. "Ron only belongs to me," Draco possessively thought.  
  
Then, the meeting had ended when the groups of two had separated and began to search, and Draco was left wondering why Harry had looked very worried and concerned about the disappearance of Ron. Sure they should be worried but not to the point of looking quite ill and looking like he might have a heart attack from worrying too much about their missing red head.  
  
"Well, that is so fucking fine with me," Draco bitterly thought to himself as he looked for Ron. Draco could not believe that he had just stood there like an idiot and let Potter order everyone around, including himself. Maybe the reason that he did not much refused what Potter had ordered was that he was too worried about Ron too. Draco was thinking to himself while he was looking for the red haired Adonis. Draco was also trying to find the answer on the why's of Harry's attitude towards him. Somehow, the Gryffindor had seemed different.  
  
However, later thought that Draco was just worried about Ron's safety. "What the fuck is wrong with Potter?" Draco thought to himself. Since the whole ordeal that Ron was missing had begun, Draco had noticed that Harry was always giving him these killer looks. "If looks could kill I could have already been dead twice," Draco angrily thought. It seemed that Potter hated him again somehow, but Draco did not knew why. After wondering about it, Draco finally decided to not think about it and to just look for Ron.  
  
After looking in many places, he finally decided to go to the last bar named "Draven's night club." Draco was absentmindedly wondering where the mysterious, red haired fine-looking Ron was. "Who the fuck I'm kidding here?" Draco contemplated to himself. It seemed that Draco was not just wondering where Ron was but thinking on what exactly he would do to him (Ron), but unfortunately for Draco it only happened in his perverted fantasies. Draco looked around until he saw Ron drinking near the bar. No not near, Ron was practically sprawled on the bar.  
  
Even thought that it was obvious that Ron was drunk, to Draco his Ron still looked mouth-watering as always and Draco's licentious thoughts turned even lustier than they had been before. Draco immediately began to walk towards a very drunk Ron, after that, Draco left a heavy sigh of relief. He had been very concerned since Harry had announced that Ron took off to some unknown place.  
  
"Ron, you fucker. Everyone has been worried sick about you," he cut himself when he was about to say "Specially Potter." However, instead, he decided to say, "You fucker need to go back to Hogwarts and sleep," he said to Ron.  
  
Draco's voice interrupted the drunken man's thoughts, and so Ron turned around to see who was talking to him. Draco was standing near him; he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and one of the most revolting shirts that he hated seeing on the blond. Besides being the ugly shirt that Draco owned, it was also the baggiest that Draco had owned.  
  
"Draco?" A drunken Ron asked in surprise. Ron thought that he had seen a strange gleam in Draco's eyes but before he could have the time to comment, Draco smiled and began to talk.  
  
But when Draco saw that Ron was about to say no. "You need to rest, tomorrow you have a full day planned to practice with the new album and all that shit that's involved," Draco said to a drunk Ron.  
  
"Ok, whatever you short fuck," was Ron's slurred reply that he spat out in that infuriating way that always left Draco wanting him more than ever. As Ron got up from his chair, he almost fell to the floor, but fortunately for him, strong arms caught him as he was helped to stand, he was graceful that it was Draco and not Harry, Hermione or even his brother who would overreact about his condition. They slowly walked out of the club to go back to Hogwarts. Draco was looking very worried on how drunk Ron was but decided to shrug that fact for later, right now he was helping a very drunk red haired Gryffindor walk back to his room.  
  
Draco sighs after a few moments of walking. Draco's manhood immediately sprang to life, demanding attention. A few moments ago he had felt the hunger of lust gnaw his soul as he helped the other walk back to Hogwarts. Ron's spiky red hair looked beautiful by the moons shine, and he had a behind that, although it was covered, by a long, black leather trench coat, he knew by earlier concerts was attractive and round. Draco thought about Ron's cynical innocence. Ron had a gentleness that Draco had not seen in anybody with that age and yet the look in his blue pupils looked like someone that had seen everything imaginable and much more.  
  
The walk back had been done in complete silence. Ron was too drunk to say something coherent, the only coherent words that Draco could understand was when Ron cursed. Draco did not said much because he was very afraid that he would confess his true feelings for the drunken Gryffindor.  
  
An hour later, Draco and Ron had arrived to Ron's room. Ron's room was covered in darkness when the two had walked in. As Ron and Draco stepped into Gryffindor's hallway, Draco let out a heavy sight of relief. Draco had been very grateful the others were not in sight. As Draco helped Ron in his room, he immediately closed and locked the door behind them. Draco was gently leading Ron to his own room; Ron turned to face his helper. Ron stopped when his nose was inches from Draco's and gave Draco an overconfident smile. To Draco, Ron looked good enough to eat, which was actually what Draco seemed to be contemplating as Ron gave him the shock of his life, Ron .  
  
T.B.C. 


End file.
